


禁忌之吻【上】

by cmiscute



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmiscute/pseuds/cmiscute
Summary: 设定：老吉×Lily×二闪私设：现代背景 老吉(伽美什)38岁 Lily19岁 二闪(吉尔)16岁 3p没忍住来搞小妈文学pwp了，天雷滚滚注意避雷，大家都懂得🔞❗❗预警：严重ooc ，有dirty talk 、blow，真的非常非常粗鄙，慎入鸭本文又名我NTR我自己，我嫌弃我自己





	禁忌之吻【上】

吉尔是伽美什当年没做好安全措施而得到的意外产物，所以他对于这个儿子的出生不抱期待，他忙于自己的事业，十天半个月在外出差是常有的事，他们父子之间本身同在屋檐下的时间就少，结果他这儿子的狗脾气跟自己年轻时候简直就是一个模子里刻出来的，经常是没聊几句就能互相被呛死，久而久之就干脆互不搭理。

吉尔一直知道那老杂种私生活非常混乱，一把年纪了也不知道收敛，虽然他对他没有什么感情，但如果最后是在床上给他收尸的话，绝对是一件很头疼的事。

可他万万没想到这老杂种竟然领回来了一个看起来比自己还要小得多的女孩子，并声称下个月他们将在巴厘岛的水之教堂进行婚礼。

Are you kidding me？

平时这老杂种爱怎么玩女人都与他无关，可现在居然弄出个乳臭未干的小姑娘妄图当他继母，她也配？

这婊子也真是够骚，表面长得一副纯洁无辜、楚楚可怜的样子，背后却为了金钱委身于大她一轮的老男人身下，想想就令人作呕。

阿尔托利亚知道吉尔并不喜欢她，稍微想想便能够明白其中的原因，任谁有个只比自己大三岁的继母恐怕都不会舒服。

所以她也尽可能得回避他，避免碰面，就算是碰到了，也只是脆生生得道一声他的名字，有时是被他直接无视，但更多的时候则是会从他口中听到侮辱性的词汇。

她不怨恨他，实际上她对现在的生活十分满意，她感激带她脱离苦海的伽美什先生，所以当他提出要与她结婚时，她想都没想就答应了，哪怕对方是一个年纪大到能做她爸爸的人。

伽美什恰巧撞见过一次吉尔侮辱阿尔托利亚的场面，他预料到小畜生会排斥他做得这个决定，但没想到他的反应会如此激烈。

和外界猜测的伽美什只不过是找了个年轻的漂亮玩物结婚的传言并不同，伽美什是真的喜欢上了这朵出淤泥而不染的小百合。

他们的相遇是在嘈杂淫乱的夜总会，那里烟味混合着酒味，汗味夹杂着性味，着实称不上是什么爱情开端的好地点。

干瘪的身材、稚嫩的面孔和纯净的气质，在一票身材热辣、涂着烈焰红唇的女郎当中显得格格不入。

妆化得很糟糕，她唇上的蜜桃色口红甚至都没涂匀，全靠天生的好底子死撑着。

白嫩的双手不停得把包臀裙往下拉，浑身都写满了不自在。

但偏偏就是这样一个不称职甚至可以说是滥竽充数的存在让伽美什彻底挪不开眼。

如毒蛇般阴冷的眼神舔上了她娇小的身躯。

自从17岁开荤以来，他什么货色没遇到过，听负责的经理说，这个小姑娘是被她父亲卖过来抵债的，还没开过苞，自然是纯真而又诱人。

伽美什包下了她，当晚就不顾她的哭喊捶打把他硬如镉铁的鸡巴狠狠插进了她未经人事的粉穴里，夺走了她的纯贞，一次又一次得贯穿她，将灼热的白液射到她的阴道深处和脸上。

她青涩的反应、幼猫般娇弱的啜泣声都令他欲罢不能。

他耐心得抚摸着她柔软的发丝，教她如何舔他的阴茎，让他更舒服。

他放纵自己的欲望，只要他想，任何地方都能成为他们做爱的圣地。

他肆意得用颜料涂抹着这张属于他的白纸，让她沾染上他的颜色。

经过了两个月的磨合，他发现自己对她越发得痴迷，她的一切仿佛都是为他而量身定制，便起了结婚的念头。

他渴望完完全全、彻彻底底地占有她。

可既然吉尔没办法和他的小百合好好相处，那就也没必要继续勉强，反正他也长大了，该独立生活了。

伽美什打算婚后就带着阿尔托利亚到他在冬木市的另一栋别墅里生活。

可偏偏就在这时候吉尔的态度发生了365°的逆转，不仅乖乖称阿尔托利亚为母亲，还会在共进晚餐时为她布菜。

阿尔托利亚对此受宠若惊，她本来也就是半大的小姑娘，从小又受尽折磨，突然有人稍微对她好一点点，她就迫不及待得想把她的整颗真心都捧给他。

一改之前的胆怯、忧愁，笑容重新布满阿尔托利亚纯真的面孔。同龄人总是有说不完的话题，她仿佛和吉尔成为了无话不谈的好朋友，阿尔托利亚是这样认为，伽美什也同样是这样认为的。

然而血缘真的是一种很奇妙的东西，伽美什对阿尔托利亚迷恋不已的同时，吉尔也被她所深深吸引住了。

就在有天他半夜口渴想要下楼喝点水时，站在楼梯口的他听到了女孩儿娇而媚的呻吟声。

他的父亲就在大厅的沙发上大力操干他的小妈，借着月光他看到了阿尔托利亚迷蒙的双眼、布满红晕的小脸，小巧精致的胸脯，扭动着的细腰，以及那个被操得有些红肿的小穴。

他可耻得硬了，对着他新上任的小妈硬了。

他已经不记得自己是出来找水喝的了，他的满脑子都被那白花花的肉体和那诱人的小穴所占据。

浑浑噩噩得回到房间，草草得撸了几下，想着她的粉穴射了。

当晚他做了他人生中的第一场春梦，春梦对象毫无疑问是他的小妈。

他梦见他的小妈跪在他的两腿之间用她精致白嫩的脸蛋蹭着他的鸡巴，龟头溢出的白色浊液蹭到了她的脸上，增添了几分淫靡感。

然后她跟小猫喝奶一样小口小口得吮吸着他的柱身，她含住了他的龟头，想要给他做深喉，可是失败了。

她有些委屈得用碧色的大眼睛看着他，像是在抱怨他太大了，这副神情实在是太过勾人。

“骚货，转过去。”

大力揉捏着她富含弹性的臀肉，扶着柱身就要挺进小穴的那一刻，梦醒了。

他梦遗了，内裤里全是黏糊腥臭的浊液，着实有些恶心。

从这以后他对阿尔托利亚的态度就转变了，他发誓一定要在她的小穴里灌满他的精液。


End file.
